


Temptation

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bottom Park Chanyeol, ChanSoo - Freeform, Halloween, Inccubus, M/M, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Chanyeol se derretia com o imensurável deleite que tomava-lhe o corpo, qualquer sanidade que possuía sendo perdida por causa daquele estranho homem que sabia exatamente seus gostos na cama.[CHANSOO] [PWP] [BOTTOM!CHANYEOL] [INCCUBUS!KYUNGSOO]





	Temptation

**TEMPTATION**

Chanyeol se derretia com o imensurável prazer que tomava-lhe o corpo, perdendo qualquer sanidade que possuía e deixando que as palavras implorando por mais escapassem de sua boca como um mantra. Seu corpo parecia se tornar fraco a cada estocada que lhe atingia a próstata, mas não se importava que não conseguisse mais ficar erguido de joelhos sobre a cama e tivesse desabado no colchão; desde que continuasse a ser fodido daquela maneira, não importava como fosse.

Sentiu duas mãos em cada lado de seu corpo elevar seus quadris, obrigando sua bunda a ficar empinada em uma posição mais submissa e obscena que a anterior. A forma como era tomado saciava totalmente seus desejos de ser dominado, transformando aquela na melhor transa que já teve em toda sua vida, mesmo depois de já ter ficado com vários homens diferentes. Sua mão direita caída por sobre sua cabeça balançava para frente e para trás com o impacto de encontro ao seu corpo, enquanto a outra apertava e puxava os lençóis. O suor a escorrer de seus poros molhava seus cabelos vermelhos que eram cada vez mais bagunçados conforme Chanyeol balançava a cabeça ou a esfregava no braço e travesseiro. 

Seus olhos se reviravam nas órbitas com o deleite e a boca entreaberta, que deixava um pouco de saliva escorrer por sua bochecha, não poupava deixar sair os sons que provavam seu profundo aproveitamento. Era incrível como sua voz grave como um trovão se tornou tão manhosa com os gemidos a raspar-lhe a garganta e se misturava ao som libertino da pélvis do homem a fodê-lo de encontro a suas nádegas.

Não sabia praticamente nada além do nome dele, Kyungsoo, e que ele era o homem mais lindo que já vira em toda sua vida. Mas naquele instante sequer conseguia pensar nisso, não pensava em mais nada além de toda a sensação que aquele estranho que encontrou no bar conseguia causar em seu corpo apenas o penetrando com força e precisão.

Chanyeol mordeu o lábio inferior com força ao levar um tapa estralado na nádega direita, que mandou-lhe um choque de dor ardente deliciosamente agradável, fazendo seu pênis já deixando pingar o pré-gozo pulsar. Kyungsoo debruçou-se sobre ele e levou os lábios carnudos em formato de coração a nuca alva, envolvendo-lhe a pele na boca e a sugando, seus quadris nunca parando de se moverem, agora até mesmo indo mais rápido e estocando da forma que Chanyeol queria como se soubesse que ele estava prestes a chegar ao orgasmo a qualquer momento.

Mesmo com o corpo completamente fraco e cansado para qualquer coisa, Chanyeol queria continuar a sentir ser aberto com brutalidade e ser preenchido daquela forma tão desejosa para sempre, sua autoestima indo para as alturas por sentir que era a melhor foda de Kyungsoo assim como esse era sua.

Chanyeol chegou ao ápice com uma mão de Kyungsoo a segurar seu quadril para cima e a outra em seu pênis; não estava nem mesmo o masturbando, apenas estava a envolvê-lo em sua palma, e isso foi o suficiente para mandar que seu corpo gozasse, sujando os lençóis com seu sêmen, ejaculando como se não fizesse isso há anos.

Mesmo depois de ter tido seu orgasmo, Chanyeol continuou a ser fodido da mesma forma. Não sabia como isso era possível, mas seu membro que acabara de gozar já estava ereto em poucos segundos e preparado parar a próxima vez.

A mão que estava em seu pênis voltou a segurar-lhe o quadril e, juntamente com a outra, o ergueu um pouco mais por Chanyeol tremer muito as coxas suadas e começar a deitar-se de novo, parte pelo prazer e a outra pela falta de força. A boca de Kyungsoo continuava colada em seu pescoço, sugando com força a pele e não demonstrando que iria parar tão cedo.

— N-Não.... E-Eu vou... — Chanyeol disse entre os gemidos, a voz ofegante e falhada, ao sentir uma sensação estranha, não sabendo diferenciar se iria gozar ou urinar. Não queria que Kyungsoo parasse, mas não tinha certeza do que exatamente iria sair de seu pênis e temia pelo que fosse.

— Não se preocupe. — Kyungsoo disse apenas, desgrudando os lábios da nuca do homem de cabelo vermelho, avaliando rapidamente o chupão roxo que havia deixado ali. Antes que pudesse protestar, Chanyeol recebeu outro tapa estralado em sua nádega e logo as palavras morreram em sua garganta e foram enterradas pelo gemido esganiçado a escapar-lhe sem pudor da boca.

Já não ligava mais para nada, só queria continuar assim.

O que saiu era sêmen no fim das contas. Jorrou do pênis intocável e molhou mais ainda o lençol, fazendo Chanyeol sujar-se na virilha e na barriga com o próprio gozo ao ter a pressão das mãos de Kyungsoo em suas costas pressionando-lhe o corpo para baixo com certa força, os quadris permanecendo levantados e agora doloridos pela posição.

Kyungsoo continuou a fodê-lo por mais alguns segundos, os lábios conectados no mesmo ponto de antes, sugando a pele. E depois finalmente ejaculou dentro de Chanyeol, preenchendo-lhe as paredes anais com seu líquido quente que causou a sensação psicológica de prazer no homem de cabelos vermelhos, esse adorando sentir o que jorrou dentro de si e também o que escorreu por suas coxas quando Kyungsoo se retirou de dentro dele.

O corpo de Chanyeol encontrava-se completamente exausto, não conseguia mover um músculo sequer. Ele ficou ali estirado de bruços na cama, as pernas deixadas abertas pela impossibilidade de fechá-las. Seu corpo começou a ficar com frio agora que não tinha mais a febre da excitação. Tentava regular a respiração, mas ele estava ofegante demais e parecia que não iria voltar ao normal tão cedo. Sua mente ainda estava ocupada com o doce e intenso prazer que acabara de receber, não o permitindo perceber que Kyungsoo simplesmente desaparecera de seu quarto, o deixando completamente sozinho e bem fodido.

Após algumas piscadas lentas, Chanyeol fechou os olhos de vez e de repente despertou, saindo do mundo dos sonhos. 

Assim como em seu sonho erótico, ele estava completamente sem forças e ofegante. Porém seu corpo se encontrava em estado febril como se estivesse doente.

Quase toda sua força vital tinha sido sugada pelo inccubus que o visitara. 


End file.
